


Both

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Gen, Meta Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Unbeta’d so all the mistakes are mine!I tried something else here, I think it turned out really nice! Let me know what you think ;)





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I tried something else here, I think it turned out really nice! Let me know what you think ;)

Black and heavy  
Spreading over  
The floor of the warehouse

Dark and unexplored  
Opening and swallowing  
All that’s left from the demons

Crimson red and coppery  
Staining beautifully  
His chapped lips

Grey and transparent  
Following him all the time  
In the dark of the night

Navy blue and enormous  
Towering over his silhouette  
As he hides and waits

Red and thick  
Running in his veins  
With every beat of his heart

Hazel and sparkling  
The shade getting darker  
With every single drop

Pink and chapped  
Stretching into a smile  
As he saves another soul

Vibrant and bright  
Shining inside his body  
Like a beacon

Soft and firm  
Sneaking around the survivor’s waist  
To bring comfort

Salty and bitter  
Running down his face  
When he fails

Bloody and strong  
Beating hard without a break  
To keep him alive

Not all is dark  
Leading to damnation  
Light’s there too  
With a promise of salvation


End file.
